Von Kreist
Von Kreist is a comic book villain, and one of the main antagonists of Vampirella. He was created by Grant Morrison, Mark Millar and Amanda Conner, and debuted in the first issue of the series Vampirella Monthly (dated 1997). History This is a man who was born in Germany in 1918, shortly before the end of the First World War he enlisted as an officer in the Prussian army, witnessing the horrors of war (talking to one of his henchmen of that experience, describe the scenario of death and devastation he witnessed as "the end of the world"). During a fight on the front, Kreist came face to face with the Devil, who offered him a challenge cards; if he won he would take his soul to Hell, if it had been Kreist to win, the Devil would be granted one wish. Kreist, great player, he won and finally realized his desire to become immortal. But, as you know, the pact with the Devil always has negative consequences, and Von Kreist discovered that in spite of the death of the body is an absolutely necessary evil, as it allows the soul to free itself from the constraints within the body and grow . The soul of Von Kreist, imprisoned in a body that can not die (and that, moreover, it would be rotten anyway, in spite of immortality), became stunted, sour and corrupt, turning the man into a sadistic murderess lover of torture and murder, especially of women and children (in a number of series that takes place in Rome we see him mercilessly push a child into the Tiber, in another we see him talking quietly with a girl who has sewn his mouth and eyelids). Also feared by vampires for his immense evil in the history Von Kreist is hired as a hitman by Bishop Pesaro, a powerful vampire leader of a criminal organization for stoner kill Don, one of the most powerful crime boss in New York, guilty of refusing to alliance with the vampires. The evil then breaks into the house of the godfather subjecting it to a cruel game to the victims of the massacre which will be the two young daughters of the boss: the blonde and the brunette Pixie Dixie. The first will be reduced at the end of life with a pistol shot in the stomach and then bitten by vampire minions Von Kreist and then transformed, the second, under the threat of a blow to the head is forced to kill his own father. After these events Von Kreist collides several times with Vampirella and Dixie, eager to avenge the death of his father and sister, until after a clash that has as its theater, the Vatican, is defeated after being split in two by a sheet glass and then riddled with bullets from Dixie. However, being immortal, Von Kreist return for an alliance with the terrible goddess of Chaos Mistress Nyx (the main enemy of Vampirella) to help it invade the Earth with an army of vampires, but this time will be defeated (although it is not clear whether it is definitively dead or whether it should return in the future). Trivia Von Kreist is much like Freddy Krueger, the famous serial killer antagonist of the series of horror films Nightmare: *Both have achieved immortality negotiating the terms with the Evil; *Both are disfigured and wearing a fedora hat; *Both are sadists and take pleasure in torturing and killing people, especially women, adolescents and children; *both are heavy smokers; *They both have a wicked sense of humor. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Liches Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pedophiles Category:Psychopath Category:Child Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Warmonger Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Satanism Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Vandals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Slashers Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cannibals Category:Amoral Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Perverts Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror Villains Category:Mature Category:Military Villains